Chameleon
by Clover-True-Happiness
Summary: [RikuxSora] Colors change, and so do people.


A/N: Based on the fact that Riku's eyes keep changing from green-aqua to blue. Most of the time, they're that pretty sea color, but at some points, if you look quickly, his eyes are a stunning blue. Don't blink or you'll miss it. Btw, the last line can be interpreted two different ways. :3 It's supposed to sound like he's cut off.

Chameleon

Riku stood alone in the room, his gaze fixed on the mirror, eyes narrowed with something like disdain. His own reflection stared back, and he grew more agitated by the second. He had never had a problem with his appearance, and with one like his, not many would. However, there was only one thing that marred his self-image, one tiny little imperfection. Instead of the usual swirls of sea waves that usually filled his eyes, today, they were a brilliant bright blue.

It had been like this since he'd woke up. It may have seemed such an insignificant thing, but it had been picking away at Riku bit by bit the entire day. Everywhere he looked, in every glass, every polished surface, every blade…they were looking back, beautiful blue, waiting. Like _him_. Waiting for Riku to say something, to admit his wrongs, to confess. Watching like _they knew everything._ Boring into his very soul with only that gentle, patient gaze.

He didn't like looking at blue, because blue hurt. It provoked unwanted feelings in him that Riku hadn't the time nor the confidence to figure out. A constant reminder of the way things used to be, of the cheerful, kindhearted boy that thrived on island sun. He had betrayed him. Left that boy, broken his smile. And still the boy gave chase, unrelentless in his quest to find him. But Riku had always been _right there…_.though it took his complete removal for Sora to even notice.

Riku's fist clenched tighter, nails biting into the pale skin of his palm. His own reflection mocked him, reminding him of what he could never be – of what he could never have. He couldn't live like that, not so openly, because people who showed their hearts to the world only got hurt. His eyes mimicked Sora's, but held neither the shine or sparkle the younger's had always had. An image of Sora played in his mind's eye, the brunette turning to face Riku with that upturned smile and soft gaze like he was ready for whatever Riku had to say, like he knew the other better than he knew himself. _His _eyes were cold and angry, and there was no warmth in them.

"_You have my eyes,"_ A much younger Sora would giggle, placing a hand gingerly on Riku's cheek. Back on the islands, the days when his eyes would change used to be enjoyable to him. When they were not yet old enough to know of the heartache and longing they would later cause each other…the kind that they shouldn't even be experiencing now. They had thought of it as just another thing to strengthen the relationship. The one that was falling apart right in front of them now.

'_No, Sora,'_ The older, matured Riku thought to himself bitterly, _'Mine are only a reflection.'_

A shatter resounded throughout the room, bouncing off of blinding white walls and echoing into the silence. In one swift motion, Riku pulled back his hand from the busted mirror, only a few jagged pieces remaining attached to the wooden board. Blood dripped from the scattered cuts on the hand, still made into a fist, and Riku paid no attention to it as he walked casually out of the room, the broken glass crunching beneath his feet. And for a second, in one misshaped piece, there had been a glimpse of brilliant blue; something crystalline falling out of the edges. But maybe it had just been the bounce of the light.

In a place far away, a new world altogether where the time zones differed, it was no longer early afternoon but deep into the night. The sky was pitch black, save for the few stars that sparkled brightly against the darkness. In a house somewhere in that place, in a borrowed room, a boy was watching one such star. He hiccupped and inhaled quickly, tears trailing down his face. He lay on his back, head tilted toward the window where he had been looking for at least the past hour, wishing with all his heart. No one came in to disturb the boy, because, even if he had tried so hard to conceal it, they all knew. It was just that no one knew what to say.

"Please…" he murmured in a whispered breath, twinkling star reflected in his sorrowful blue eyes, "Please, let me find him."

"If I don't, my heart will…"

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference_

_Who you are _

_Anything your heart desires will come to you…_

_If your heart is in your dreams,_

_No request is too extreme._


End file.
